This invention relates to trim strips having injection molded finishing portions and to their method of making. More particularly, this invention relates to finishing ends of trim strips and/or trim strips having injection molded cutout portions and to a method of making such trim strips. The present invention is especially applicable to trim strips having adhesive backing tape.
Trim strips are frequently used as protective and/or decorative accessories for motor vehicles, boats, aircraft, appliances, machines and other structures. For example, trim strips can be employed as body side molding on automobiles to provide impact protection from door strikes and also to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the automobile. Trim strips are generally formed by extruding thermoplastic material into elongated moldings which are then transversely cut to desired lengths. Considerable effort is often made to enhance the appearance of trim strips by, for example, embossing a portion of the surface of the trim strip or laminating a metallized film thereon.
Attention must also be given to finishing the ends of the trim strips and to finishing portions which are cutout, for example, to provide access to the key lock of a motor vehicle. Various methods and devices for dressing molding ends are disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,709, June 24, 1969 to Swauger discloses the application of separately molded terminal end pieces which are press fit into the hollow core of an extruded trim strip. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,174,986, Nov. 20, 1979 to Jennings and 3,959,538, May 25, 1976 to Lowell disclose methods involving cutting notches in the ends of trim strips and bonding remaining portions together. U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,052, July 3, 1979 to Krysiak, et al. discloses a method of forming a corner for a trim strip which includes cutting a V-shaped segment in a side edge of the trim strip. There remains, however, a need for an improved method for finishing trim strip ends and/or side cut portions.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to an improved method for finishing ends and/or cutout portions of trim strips and to the product made thereby. Terminal ends of various shapes can be employed. The present invention provides terminal ends which are well secured to the remaining trim strip portion and improves the appearance of end and/or cutout portions of trim strips. Furthermore, the present invention is particularly advantageous with trim strips having a decorative film such as metallized film thereon. Thus, at the terminal end of a trim strip of this invention no free edge of decorative film is presented to weather or corrosive material which would lead to deterioration of the appearance of the decorative film. The method of this invention is especially useful with respect to trim strips having adhesive backed tape or metal backing since the backing of the trim strip provides adhesive means for the finishing end.
In accordance with the method of this invention, an end portion of a trim strip is formed with at least one finger projecting therefrom. The end portion is then placed into an injection molding die wherein a finishing end cap is simultaneously injection molded and bonded to the end portion. A finishing edge can be formed on a cutout portion of the trim strip in an analogous manner. Further understanding of the benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.